Ich werde dich immer lieben
by Mrs Grant
Summary: Mein alternatives Ende zu 4.20 "Lang lebe die Königin" long live the queen. Cole/Phoebe


**Inhalt:** alternatives Ende zur Folge 4.20 "Lang lebe die Königin" long live the queen

**Erstveröffentlichung:** 2006

**Disclaimer: Ich habe keine Rechte an WB, der Serie Charmed und deren Charakteren und habe kein finanzielles Interesse an meinen FFs. Sie dienen einzig und allein zur Unterhaltung. Von fan zu fan! ;)**

**Ich werde dich immer lieben i´ll always love you**

Der laute Knall hallte über den Dächern, die Glassplitter fielen klirrend zu Boden und eine kühle Brise drang durch die geborstenen Terrassentüren in das Penthouse. Schleichend suchte sich der Rauch den Weg ins Freie und es wurde totenstill.

Phoebe taumelte nach vor, die geschwärzten Fliesen nicht aus den Augen lassend. Ihr Blick war verschleiert von unzähligen Tränen, die wie Sturzbäche über ihre Wangen strömten, ihre beiden Handflächen presste sie auf ihren Mund.

Zitternd, ihre Beine waren kaum fähig sie zu tragen, und schluchzend starrte sie auf den schwarzen Fleck am Boden.

_Cole!?_

Schien ihre Seele zu schreien, doch es kamen ihr nur Klagelaute über die Lippen. Unfähig zu realisieren was vor wenigen Augenblicken geschehen war und ungläubig darüber was sie eben getan hatte.

Diese unbändige Angst das dies alles kein Alptraum war, sondern traurige Realität, raubte ihr die letzte Kraft und sie sackte in sich zusammen. Wimmernd kauerte sie auf den kalten Kacheln:

_Cole?_

Es war kein Alptraum, sie hatte ihn wirklich vernichtet. Ihren Seelenverwandten, ihre große Liebe, ihren Ehemann und Vater ihres Babys. Die Quelle alles Bösen war vernichtet und mit ihm der wichtigste Mensch in ihrem Leben.

Taub vor Schmerz und Trauer kauerte sie am Boden, langsam wurde ihr klar was passiert war. Ängstlich bedeckte sie ihren noch flachen Bauch mit ihrer Hand, als sie plötzlich seine Präsenz fühlte.

„Phoebe!" hörte sie ihn rufen.

Nur ganz leise und zärtlich hauchte er ihren Namen. Sie liebte diesen sanften Klang in seiner Stimme wenn er ihren Namen rief.

Er streichelte sanft über ihre feuchte Wange, dieses zärtliche Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Phoebe!" musste er wohl sagen, denn seine Lippen bewegten sich, aber es war kein Laut zu hören. Sie versuchte nach ihm zu greifen, aber es war ihr unmöglich.

Langsam erhob sie sich ohne seine Erscheinung aus den Augen zu lassen. Ein Stich ins Herz, der nicht schmerzvoller hätte sein können, als käme er von einem richtigen Dolch, lies sie fast straucheln. Vor ihr nur einen Hauch entfernt und doch so fern schwebte seine Hülle. Fast schien es, als wäre er ein Geist, eine durchsichtige Gestalt, die über dem festen Boden schwebte.

Deutlich konnte sie seine Konturen erkennen. Seine vollen Lippen, sein dichtes dunkles Haar, seine stechend blauen Augen und seine maskuline Figur. Seine Hände waren nach ihr ausgestreckt und ein liebevolles Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Erneut füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen und gerade als sie den Mut fand ihm etwas zu sagen, schüttelte Cole leicht den Kopf.

„Nein Phoebe! Mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Du hast das Richtige getan. Du hast mich befreit ..."

„Ich habe dich getötet..." schluchzte Phoebe und senkte beschämt ihren Kopf.

Sie fühlte eine sanfte Berührung an ihrem Kinn und sah auf, direkt in seine wunderschönen Augen. Ihr Blick flehte um Vergebung.

„Nein du hast die Quelle vernichtet. Ihr habt sie vernichtet."

Cole sah über sie hinweg zu den Anderen, deren Anwesenheit Phoebe fast vergessen hatte.

Coles Blick wanderte von Leo, der ihn abwartend ansah und der wahrscheinlich immer noch die Quelle in ihm vermutete; zu Piper, die ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte vermutlich aus Mitleid Phoebe gegenüber; zu Paige die ihn ablehnend musterte.

„Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Ich hätte ..." stammelte Phoebe.

Cole sah erneut in ihre verzweifelten Augen, die voller Schuld um Vergebung baten.

„Du hättest nichts tun können!" flüsterte er sanft. „Du ... ihr habt das Schicksal erfüllt und ich werde meines erfüllen!" sprach er.

„Ihr seid fast am Ziel. Vernichtet die Seherin und das Gremoire und der Alptraum ist vorbei. Vernichtet die Beiden und ihr habt nichts mehr zu befürchten!"

„Aber ..." Phoebe schluckte.

„Hab keine Angst Phoebe! Er kommt nach dir!" Sie fühlte ein sanftes streicheln über ihren Bauch und lächelte.

„Unser Sohn ist gut Phoebe und ich bin sein Vater, nicht die Quelle. Glaub mir."

„Ich weiß" hauchte sie „ich fühle es!"

„Dann versprich mir, das du ihn so lieben wirst, wie du mich geliebt hast und ihn so beschützen wirst wie du mich beschützen wolltest!"

„Das tue ich. Cole ..."

Als würde er ihre Bitte erahnen hauchte er: „ Es ist an der Zeit!"

Er entfernte sich von ihr. Seiner kleinen geliebten Phoebe. Niemals wollte er von ihr gehen, niemals seine Familie zurücklassen. Er wollte sie beschützen und ihnen beistehen im ewigen Kampf gut gegen böse, auch wenn ihm keine Kräfte mehr zur Verfügung standen.

Als ihm vor wenigen Wochen klar wurde, das er diesen Kampf endgültig verloren hatte, es nur noch einen Ausweg gab, musste er sich auf das Endgültige einlassen. Den Tod und der Trennung von seiner Liebe.

„Nein! Ich brauche dich jetzt mehr als ..." hauchte sie.

Phoebe schüttelte stumm den Kopf und trat nach vor, in der Hoffnung er würde bleiben, obwohl sie wusste, das er längst gegangen war. Ihr Mann war nicht mehr, nur diese leere Hülle die seine Seele zeigte. Ihre Blicke flehten um Hilfe doch Cole entfernte sich immer mehr von ihr.

„Verlass mich nicht..." schluchzte sie verzweifelt und wollte in seine Arme.

„Ich hab dich vor langer Zeit verlassen Phoebe. Es tut mir leid, es tut mir alles so leid. Ich wollte euch nur beschützen, auch wenn es bedeutete, dass ich sterben musste. Ihr seid sicher" er senkte seinen Blick und sah auf Phoebes Bauch. „Und er ist es auch!" seine Stimme brach und er versuchte sich zu sammeln.

Seine Erscheinung erhob sich in die Lüfte und erneut schüttelte Phoebe verzweifelt ihren Kopf. „Nein!" hauchte sie, ihre Hand auf ihrem Bäuchlein.

„Ach Phoebe, meine geliebte kleine Hexe." Hauchte er während er sich immer mehr entfernte. „Glaub an unsere Liebe Phoebe, dann kann euch nichts geschehen. Vertraue auf dein Gefühl und beschütz unseren kleinen Unschuldigen!" ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und sie glaubte Tränen in seinen Augen zu sehen. Ein letztes Mal streckte er seine Arme nach ihr aus und sein Antlitz verschwand.

In der Stille der Nacht konnte sie ihn noch sagen hören: „ Vergiss nie ‚ich werde dich immer lieben' !"

Verwirrt und verzweifelt sank Phoebe zu Boden. Und als sie bitterlich zu weinen begann waren ihre Schwestern bereits an ihrer Seite und hielten sie in ihren Armen.

**Ende**


End file.
